Cross My Heart
by TormentedByNostalgia
Summary: Butch Cavendish has miraculously arrived unscathed in present day California, will he adjust to modern life or go insane from its monotony? Platonic Butch/OC.


Author's Notes: I actually happened to like this movie. Especially Butch and Silver XD. This will not replace Celestial Enigmas, I am currently working for 3 fanfics at one time so be patient.

I always wondered what Butch would feel if he came into our time.

This takes place in the present.

**Sorry if I get Butch's character wrong, characterization isn't my strong point. But I'll do my best.**

**Also, given that Butch didn't exactly come from a tolerant time period, THERE WILL be racist scenes in this so.. yeah. There will be a ton of offensive stuff. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Don't like. Don't read. **

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

* * *

_"Oh my gosh! _Justin Beiber tweeted me back! Like OH my gosh! Totally!" squealed yet another among many ditsy bimbos Krystal had tolerate on a daily basis. What they saw in that shallow cardboard cutout of a "singer" she would never understand. In any normal circumstance she would ignore them or just go inside an empty classroom and work on homework or play Pokemon. Unfortunately for her, they were on the bus and these bimbos were her partners for their Wax _Museum_ field trip.

There were two of _them; _Jessica and Rosannah. Jessica was a fugly looking blonde with a long goat face and teeth that stuck out of her like Stegosaurus spine. And Rosannah was a bitch who looked like a deflated beanbag. As she childishly kicked her legs in excitement her excess amount of skin made loud flapping noises against the leather seats.

Krystal rolled her eyes and looked out the window. They were passing by a field full of wild horses running against the green everglades. They were mustangs, wild and free, like all horses should be. Not under the confines of a stable where they barely have enough room to breathe or walk. It pleased Krystal to see them in the wild.

A particular horse caught her eye, it was a grayish blue with a white mane and starry white dots were lined down both its front shoulders and back legs. He(possibly, judging from the build) ran around the green pasture, kicking up dirt and grass. She gawked at the graceful animal in awe. How could nature create something so perfect and why did it make humanity so undesirable and disgusting.

"Krystal do you want to fuck those horses!?" screeched Jessica and laughed like a hysterical hyena with Rosannah. Her buck teeth jutting out. Krystal's train of thought was interrupted rather rudely.

"Fuck off you stupid broad," snapped Krystal and moved to a different seat.

"KEEP IT DOWN BACK THERE!" hollered the teacher.

"Krystal why are you standing up?!" yelled the teacher again.

"They won't stop bugging me it's really ruining the trip for me. I want a different seat," sighed Krystal. Making a rather perfectly reasonable request.

"STOP BEING A SNITCH AND SIT DOWN!," the teacher replied rather rudely.

"Fucking cuntrag," Krystal muttered under her breath. She hated school. Loathed it. She got up anyway and took an empty seat away from a different group. She had sneaked her 3DS with her and took it out to play to pass the time. Suddenly she felt the seats rise up a bit.

"Hey. What are you doing back here?" she looked up to see Damon who was half - Comanche, sitting next to her. They weren't too close but one of the only people Krystal could tolerate. And because the teacher had picked the partners he was put up with Rosannah and Krystal was put with Jessica. Even though he wanted to partner up with Krystal.

"I wanted some peace and quiet," she replied, not looking up from her game but glancing at him from her peripheral vision.

"I see, what are you playing?" he asked her. Trying to make conversation.

"Pokemon Y," replied Krystal. Damon nodded. "I have X in my bag. If you want you can play with," she looked up. Damon's face straightened.

"Darn! I didn't actually bring mine, sorry," He said.

"No need to apologize," said Krystal. "Oh, look. We're here,"

"OH MY GOOSSH!" the peace and quiet was torn apart once again by the loud and loquacious Jessica. "JUSTIN BEIBER SAID HE WILL GIVE ME FREE TICKETS IF I FLASH HIM!" Jessica was standing in the middle of the bus, her shirt was up and Rosannah was about to take the picture.

"JESSICA AND ROSANNAH! COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled the teacher angrily.

Krystal was pleased. Damon tried his best to ignore, he was used to Jessica's bullshit since he had all six periods with her. Including zero period.

"Give me your phones, both of you," Jessica and Rosannah reluctantly gave their phones to the teacher.

"You girls won't be coming with us to the museum," added the teacher. "Consider it a punishment, your parents will be called after the field trip,"

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" smiled Damon. Krystal nodded in agreement. The bus parked in it's respective parking lot and everyone descended from the bus. The teacher walked up to Krystal.

"Krystal, I'm really sorry I took my anger out on you in the bus.. But you don't have a partner, are you okay with doing this project on your own?" she asked. Their project was to select one wax statue from the museum and then do a small report at home.

"Yes, I'm sure I can manage it on my own," smiled Krystal professionally and rather satisfied.

"Krystal this is 30% of your grade.. you know that right?" asked the teacher. Krystal was ticked.

"Ms.E, I may not be a stellar math student, but I'm pretty sure I know how to take notes," she snarled viciously and turned around. Sick and tired of everyone underestimating her.

"Wait! I'll be your partner!" piped in Damon. Krystal's smile was replaced with a disappointed frown.

"Tough luck, I'm doing this one on my own," replied Krystal.

"Which one are you doing again?" asked Damon. Even though he already knew. Tagging along with Krystal since their sections were right next to each other's.

"Dude, I already told you like five times. Outlaws!" she exclaimed. Soon the whole class was inside the museum except Rosannah and Jessica. Krystal scurried past everyone else and made her way to the Western isle. She loved how insanely quiet the museum was. Save for the clutter of her own class, which wasn't much.

"Finally," thought Krystal as she walked in. There was a gift shop close by. Krystal made a mental note of it to check it out later.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry for this filler chapter. I just had to get a few things out of the way. A certain someone will be appearing in the next chapter. Stay tuned. **


End file.
